quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bradlee Family
The Bradlee family of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts is one of the oldest families in America. They married into the Putnam and Crowninshied families. The Bradley's were originally from Dorchester, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. This is the same family that Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921 - 2014) of the Washington Post is paternally descendant from. Also Bradlee's mother, Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff's grandfather, Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff, who was from Leipzig, Germany, married Caroline Choate from the political Choate family. Descendants of Nathan Bradlee Nathan Bradlee I (1631 - 1701) m. Mary Evans (1649 - 1711) * Mary Bradley (1667 - 1685) * Susannah Bradley (1669 - ?) * Elizabeth Bradley (Abt. 1672 - Abt. 1722) * Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) m. Lydia Harden (1684 - 1752) * John Bradley (1678 - 1763) m. 1st, Tamsin Rouse, 2nd, Sarah Butcher, 3rd, Avis Snow * Samuel Bradley (1683 - ?) Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) m. Lydia Harden (1684 - 1752) * Nathan Bradley III (1703 - ?) m. Amity Unknown (? - ?) * Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) m. Mary Andrus (1707 - 1796) * Lydia Bradley (1709 - Abt. 1710) * John Bradley (Abt. 1711 - 1770) m. Hannah Spear (? - ?) * Jonathan Bradley (1714 - 1754) m. Elizabeth Lee (? - ?) * Millitia Bradley (Abt. 1716 - ?) m. Peter Farrow (? - ?) * Josiah Bradley (Abt. 1722 - 1754) m. 1st Ann Church (? - ?), m. 2nd Ann Ward (? - ?) Samuel Bradlee I (1707 - 1768) m. Mary Andrus (1707 - 1796) * Samuel Bradlee, Jr. (1731 - 1770) m. Anges Love (? - ?) * Lydia Bradlee (1733 - ?) m. James Collins (? - ?) * Daniel Bradlee (1737 - 1738) * Mary Bradlee (1738 - ?) m. Wiliam Etheridge (? - ?) * Sarah Bradlee (1740 - 1836) m. John Fulton (? - ?) * David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) m. Sarah Watts (? - ?) * Thomas Bradlee (1744 - 1805) m. Margaret Smith (? - ?) * Nathaniel Bradlee (1746 - 1813) m. Ann Dunlap (? - ?) * Margaret Bradlee (1749 - 1824) m. Eben Eaton (? - ?) * Melatiah Bradlee (1751 - ?) m. Andrew Green (? - ) * Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) m. 1st Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) m. 2nd Lydia Callender (? - ?) * Elizabeth Bradlee (1757 - 1832) m. Gershom Spcar (? - ?) Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) m. Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) * Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) m. 1st Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816), 2nd Joanna Frothingham (? - ?) * Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1783 - 1838) m. Rebecca B. Fowle (? - ?) * Samuel Stillman Bradlee (1785 - 1861) * Hannah Bradlee (1787 - 1856) * Sarah Bradlee (1789 - 1866) * Mary Bradlee (1793 - 1848) * Charlotte Bradlee (1795 - ?) * Edward Bradlee (1796 - ?) * Nathaniel Bradlee (1799 - ?) Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) m. Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) * Hannah Matilda Bradlee (1803 - ?) m. Dr. Robert J. Dodd (? - ?) * Lucy Hall Bradlee (1806 - ?) m. Samuel L. Schober (? - ?) * Frederick Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) * James Bowdoin Bradlee (1813 - 1872) m. Mary Perrin (? - ?) * Henry Bradlee (1819 - ?) m. Hepsa Hall (? - ?) Frederick Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) * Elizabeth Bradlee (1832 - ?) * Lucy Hall Bradlee (1833 - ?) * Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) * Frederick Wainwright Bradlee (1839 - ?) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) * Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) * James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873 - 1962) * Francis Boardman Crowninshield Bradlee (1881 - ?) * Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1885 - ?) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) * Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) * Sargent Bradlee (1898 - 1987) * Malcolm Bradlee (1900 - ) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) * Theodore Bradlee (? - ?) * Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2004) * Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - Living) * Constance Bradlee (1924 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - Living) * Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Viscount Bradlee, Bart. (1982 - Living) Paternal Lineage *Nathan Bradlee I (1631 - 1701) *m. Mary Evans (1649 - 1711) *Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) *m. Lydia Harden (1684 - 1752) *Samuel Bradlee I (1707 - 1768) *m. Mary Andrus (1707 - 1796) *Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) *m. Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) *Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) *m. Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) *Frederick Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) *m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) *m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) *m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) *m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) *m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - Living) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Vicount Bradlee, Bart. (1982 - ) Crowninshield-Bradlee Family First Lineage *Dr. Johan Kasper Richter von Kronenshceldt (1661 - 1711) *m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) *Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) *m. Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) *Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) *m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) *m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) *Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) *m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) *Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) *m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) *m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) *m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2015) *m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - ) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Vicount Bradlee, Bart. (1892 - ) Second Lineage * Dr. Johan Kasper Richter von Kronenshceldt (1661 - 1711) * m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) * Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) * m. Anstiss Willaims (1700 - 1773) * Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) * m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) * Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) * m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) * Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817 - 1859) * m. Caroline Maria Welch (1820 - 1897) * Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) * m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) * Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) * m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) * Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) * m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1892 - 1970) * Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) * m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - ) * Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Vicount Bradlee, Bart. (1982 - ), EsqStJ, FSA Scot Putnam-Bradlee Family *Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) *m. Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) *Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) *m. Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) *Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) *m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) *m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) *m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) *m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) *m. Sally Sterling Quinn (1941 - ) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Vicount Bradlee, Bart. (1982 - ), EsqStJ, FSA Scot Havard Graduates *Frederick Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) Notable Members Samuel Bradlee Samuel Bradlee was the son of Nathan Bradley, Jr. and was born Samuel Bradley. However, when he was running in office to becom the constable of Dorchester, Boston, Massachusetts, which he did become, there were too many Bradley's in town; and people were getting his named confused with other Bradley's so he descided to change the spelling to Bradlee. David Bradlee Capt. David Bradlee was born on 24 Nov 1742 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1705 - 1796). He was a participant of the Boston Tea party and would later serve as a captain in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War in Col. Thomas Crafts Regiment, who was also from Boston. Nathaniel Bradlee Nathaniel Bradlee was born on 16 Feb 1745 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1705 - 1796) and died on 8 May 1813 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He was a prostester of of the King George's Townsend Act and became a member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association; which was a skilled group of merchants that were dedicated to their occupation and promoted benevolence. Members of this associaton also including men such as Paul Revere. Bradlee was also a supporter of the Daughter of Liberty: "A groupe of inluential women who sought to decrease the need for British goods and prove that female presences and responsibility was needed in the American communities. Nathanile not only sponsord some of the meetins for this organization but he also supprted the descision making of the Continental Congress "to boycott all British imports." Thomas Bradlee Thomas was the one of the sons of Samuel Bradlee and was a Boston Tea Party participant. He was a member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanics Association and worked with others like Paul Revere; his brother Nathaniel was also a member. Thomas was also a member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons. Sarah Bradlee Sarah was dubbed "The Mother of the Boston Tea Party" for dressing up her brothers and husband, John Fulton as Mohawk Native American Indians; which she did at her brothers house, Nathan Bradlee. The brothers that she dressed up were Josiah, Nathan, Thomas and David; and they all boarded the British ships in the Boston harbor and ended up dumping the tea over as well. Sarah's husbad John Fulton was the son of John Fulton who invented the steamboat. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Bradlee (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 20 Dec 1892 - 28 Apr 1970, Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts) was on the first All-American foot ball team, which was at Harvard University. Frederick played the position of left halback on the undefeated freshman team from 1911-1912). While he was at college Bradlee recieved his A.B. in 1915 and was a member of the A.D. club. He became an important member of the football team and in 1914 he was selected to be on the first All-American football team. Durring World War I instead of Frederick going over seas; the army had him stay to drill mean "who couldn't speak Englsih," and was a second lieutenant in the 22nd United States Infantry and was stationed at Governor's Island, New York. After the war he became Museum Representative of the Museum of Fine Arts. He then became the president and treasurer of the Cosmos Chemical Corporation; the treasurer of the Quyon Molybdenite Co. LTD of Canada; the treasurer of Dexter School, of the Ne England Pebody Home for Cripled Children the Society for Preservaton of New England Antiquities, Core Place Scoiety, the Somerst Club and president of the Essex County club at Manchester; and in 1959 he was a member of the Massachusetts Historical Society. Frederick Josiah Bradlee III Frederick was known as "Freddy" to his family and friends and dropped the "k" at the end of his first name and the "III" and of his name. His parents were Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff. He was a native of New York and a published auther and an actor on Broadway. Frederic did go to Harvard as well as Columbia but he dropped out when he was discovered by Broadway. He then put that on hold when World War II came and then went back to acting on and off Broadway shows. There were a few shows that were quite successfull, "A Winter's Tale, "The Man Who Came to Dinner," and "Arms and the Man," a long with others. Bradlee was just as good as a writer as well as he was an actor and published a novel, "Esperie," which was published by Houghton in 1967; the novel was about his based on his life in New York. He also wrote articls and verses to magazine. His most notable work was when he edited an anthology which was, "Vanity Fair: Selections From America's Most Memorable Magazine, a Cavalcade of the 1920's and 1930's" (Viking, 1960). Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Benjamin was born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on 26 Aug 1921 to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff; his great great grandfather was Henry August, Baron von Gersdorff or in German, Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff. He married three times, first to Jean Saltonstall of the Saltonstall Boston Brahmin family, second to Antoinett "Tony" Pinchot and thirdly to my mother, Sally Sterling Quinn. Bradlee was knighted by the French government and was made a Chevalier. Boston Tea Party Participants * Capt. David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) * Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) * Nathaniel Bradlee (1746 - 1813) * Thomas Bradlee (1788 - 1878) Revolutionists * Capt. David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) * Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) References Books Google Books Coat of Arms * Genealogical and Family History of the State of Connecticut, A Record of the Achievements of Her People in the Making of a Commonwealth and the Founding of a Nation, published by Lewis Historical Publishing Company. * Genesis of the White Family: A Connected Record of the White Family, Compiled by Emma Siggins White, Assisted by Martha Humphrey's Maltby, P. 207. Genealogy in England * Genealogical and Family History of the State of Connecticut, A Record of the Achievements of Her People in the Making of a Commonwealth and the Founding of a Nation, published by Lewis Historical Publishing Company. * Bradley of Essex County, Early Records from 1643 to 1746: With a Few Lines to the Present Day: Compiked by Eleanor Bradley Peters, Published by the Kinckerbocker Press, 1915. General * Genesis of the White Family: A Connected Record of the White Family, Compiled by Emma Siggins White, P's. 206 - 208 Assisted by Martha Humphreys Maltby * Bradley of Essex County, Early Records from 1643 to 1746: With a Few Lines to the Present Day: Compiked by Eleanor Bradley Peters, Published by the Kinckerbocker Press, 1915. Education Arthur Malcolm Thomas *Harvard College Class of 1888; Secretary's Report, Issue 2 Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1817 - ?) *Reminiscences of the family of Captain John Fowle of Watertown, Massachusetts, Pg's 40-41 Internet Boston Tea Party * http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/participants-in-the-boston-tea-party *http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Josiah+Bradlee *http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Nathaniel+Bradlee *http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Thomasl+Bradlee *http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Sarah%20David+Bradlee *http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Sarah%20Bradlee+Fulton American Revolution * http://www.bostonteapartyship.com/?s=Sarah%20Josiah+Bradlee Genealogy General * http://www.bradleyfoundation.org/Maite/marcus/tobg206.htm#11183 John Bradley (Abt. 1610 - 1632) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0185.html Nathan Bradley I (1631 - 1701) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0178.html * http://capecodgenes.com/web%20cards/ps02/ps02_054.html Nathan Bradley (1675 - 1750) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0165.html Samuel Bradley (1707 - 1768) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0152.html * http://stanleyhistory.net/descnarratives/bradleydaniel392.shtml Sarah Bradlee (1740 - 1835) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0158.html Capt. David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0159.html Thomas Bradlee (1744 - 1805) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0160.html Nathaniel Bradlee (1746 - 1813) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0143.html Thomas Bradlee (1788 - 1878) * http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/b/e/r/Dawn-Berg-NY/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0131.html Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1919 - 2003) * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=hom42&id=I71615 New York Times Obituary *http://www.nytimes.com/2003/07/16/nyregion/frederic-bradlee-actor-and-writer-84.html